


His lightning rod

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Power of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: 7x02/7x03 Barry gets you out of the mirror verse by force and what fallows
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	His lightning rod

You saw a portal open and in front of your eyes, on the other side of it, there stood the love of your life. The one and only, Barry Allen. 

"Barry? Please tell me this is real."

"Your message to Camila and Singh led us here. I'm ready to bring you home now."

You were filled with hope, but you still noticed that something was off with Barry. The way he talked and when he refused to help Camila and Singh. He tapped something on a tablet and you were being pulled towards the portal, but tried to resist it. 

"Barry, Barry this isn't you this isn't right."

For a brief moment it seemed that he was back but no, he forced you through no matter how much you fought it. 

You were on the other side looking at Barry before collapsing on the floor. You could hear Barry's worried voice from far away as seemingly every moment of your life flashed before your eyes. 

The first time you met Barry and the team, the countless fights against bad guys, the first time you kissed, everything. It was all disorienting and out of place, out of order, your mind was chaos. 

"I know you're still in there and I will never stop fighting to reach you. I may be the paragon of love but... it's only because you're my heart. Please come back to me."

He touches your hand and a blue spark shocks both of you, just like it did many times before. You turn your head towards him and see his green eyes full of love. You still didn't fully comprehend what's going on, but the feeling inside your heart was enough to know what you had to do.

A few minutes later you got up and walked in the speed lab on autopilot, you could sense the team including Wells and Barry staring at you as you touched the fusion sphere. 

"We need you...we need you."

"I'll be okay"

You heard Barry say as he took another look at you and started running. The lighting coming from your hands into the speed force machine. Lighting flashed in your eyes and your head was clear, you were conscious and aware of what was going on and your surroundings.

"We need you... I need you" 

Lighting went up and struck Barry who ran back in his suit moments later looking at you. You came closer and smiled.

"I knew you'd find your way back to me." 

You jumped into Barry's arms as you two hugged.

" You'll always be my lightning rod." 

He said and kissed you passionately. 

You two were finally reunited and there was nothing separating you again...at least for now….


End file.
